Fiery Passion
by allisonwonderland1496
Summary: I TRIED. I REALLY DID. I JUST COULDN'T BRING MYSELF TO GO FURTHER I'M SO SORRY. (a failed romantic moment with random character X Colonel Roy Mustang) -WARNING: brief cursing-


I swallowed, rising to my feet too quickly.  
"It's late," I say, ignoring the memory of his brilliant eyes penetrating my own. Too long. Why hadn't I turned away? "I'd better head home."  
"Naomi."  
The Colonel stood along with me, tilting his head in a way I knew far too well. Curious. Intrigued. He knew. God, he knew.  
Wait, know what? What was there to know? Absolutely nothing. This was ridiculous. Perhaps I've had too much to drink. A glass of champagne could do that, right? I needed to get home, maybe draw a bath, hide under the covers. Forget his face focusing so deeply on mine. Get rid of this stomachache. Man, why was I suddenly feeling ill?  
I force a laugh, giving a mocking salute. "It was a pleasure accompanying you tonight, Colonel. Have a good night rest."  
Just for heck of it, I add, "You need it."  
It scared me how he didn't joke or pull a last minute insult. He simply nodded, maintaining that gut wrenchingly uncomfortable expression.  
I took this as an opportunity to escape.  
Walking away, I swallowed a wave of what- disappointment? I was acutely aware of his silent steps keeping a respectable distance behind me, escorting. His hospitality never ceased to surprise me. The way he acted, always teasing, rarely smiling, it was unnerving how suddenly he was able to carry on a sophisticated, polite appearance. Tonight only proved his kindness to be more worrisome.  
I decided once I reached that door, I'd make a mad dash to my home. Why bother stressing over his reaction? I just couldn't put up with this creepy atmosphere. I would sprint, oh yes, I would run as fast as my legs allowed, never looking back. Then tomorrow everything that had happened would be forgotten. The Colonel would simply be my boss. Everything would be fine.  
Except, there really wasn't anything wrong. We only looked at each other! What was the crime in that?!  
Had I upset him? But how would I have struck a nerve by staring at him for an unusually long period? Wait, did I blink at the time? I'm certain I did.  
Think... Think...  
When had we gotten so serious?

"Thank you."  
"For what, Lieutenant? My devilishly handsome looks?"

No... That wasn't it. That was a common thing for him to say. Nothing awkward about it. I had shot him a humorous glance, rolling my eyes. No, it was sometime after...

"I want to thank you for everything. Taking me in as your partner, when no one was willing to give me a chance. For trusting me, when so many had judged who I was by all the nonsense I faced. The sins I've committed. Heck, I want to thank you for saving me from that man tonight. Heaven knows what he intended to do with me."  
I had laughed then. Weakly. Half-heartedly.  
"You always seem to be there when I need help. Always coming to my rescue."

There. It had been there. After his next reply:  
He paused, smiled sadly. His eyes had glazed over with something new. A way he'd never directed towards me.

"You took the words from my mouth."

And then the never ending stare.  
What... WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO MAKE OF THAT?!  
I reached for the door knob, turning it reluctantly.  
What about his reply bothered me? Why had he carried that expression? Why was my heart pounding madly beneath my rib cage? Why did it feel as if something was rattling within me? I was burning up. My cheeks were on fire. Why was I PANICKING?  
I tugged open the door.

Why didn't I want to leave?

A chilling slam echoed the room, startling me into a motionless stature. I blinked astonishingly at the shut entrance, my exit. I took in the powerful outline of a hand resting a few centimeters from my face, firmly shoving against the door. The sleeve of his uniform barely grazed my skin, sending bits of electrical currents along my blazing cheeks. Nothing dared to move. No words could form a sentence. My eyes widened.  
The Colonel's hot breath crawled along my exposed neck.  
So close! Shouldn't someone say something?! All I could hear was the heavy breathing of my superior and the chaotic strumming of my aching chest. What- what was he thinking?!  
His body shifted, leaning against me. He was so unbelievably warm. Almost feverish. It was- It was suffocating! It burned where he touched! His other hand was-  
I swallowed, my eyes fluttering.  
God, his hand was carefully tracing patterns over the fabric on my stomach.  
Something came over me. I couldn't function. I bit my lip, terrified to budge. I didn't know what to feel. I was so confused. His fingertips slowly massaged at my hips.  
"Colonel?" I managed to choke, too stunned to try facing him.  
"I can't. I can't do this anymore," he mumbled, burying his face into my throbbing neck. I shuddered, noting every spot his lips made contact with. When he spoke, it sent a storm of emotions to my mind, heart, gut, everywhere. It was overwhelming. What did he mean?  
"Do what?" I asked, breathless.  
He stiffened. Without warning, the hand that had blocked the door shot to my throat, cradling it, tracing it. He pressed two of his fingers softly against the pulsating veins, prodding, checking. Surprised, I let out an alarmed gasp, momentarily dazed, dropping the grip on the knob.  
"Mmm," he sighed, emitting a struggled attempt from my lips to remain quiet. The vibrations from his voice tickled. It was almost embarrassing how exposed I felt. "Your heart. It's beating unusually fast."  
"E-Eh?"  
With a jolt, I snapped around to face him, or at least tried to. He had completely enveloped me in his arms, hugging me in place. His index finger continued to examine the explosive rate my heart was firing, occasionally drawing lines. My waist was encased in his clutches, unable to move.  
Mustang's mouth climbed higher.  
"Why are you so nervous?" he whispered, his lips brushing the tip of my ear.  
"What are you-?"  
"Why are you turning so red?"  
"I-I'm not!"  
"Why aren't you pushing me away?"  
I stopped talking, thrown off by his last question. Why WASN'T I trying to push him off? He's harassed me many times before and I had always put an end to it before it got too far. But now, it was different. Wasn't it? Even so, why wouldn't I still tell him to back off? What in the world had gotten into me?  
"I-"  
What could I possibly say? That I just didn't feel like resisting him tonight? God, no. What kind of answer was that? No, I couldn't say what was going on in my head. I needed to get my thoughts together. I tried maneuvering around the issue.  
"You... You didn't answer my question!"  
Great. Nice save.  
Mustang let out a single chuckle.  
Ok. Not a good move. Rethink. Take it back. TAKE IT BACK.  
"You're really wanting to know how I feel about you, hmm?"  
WELL SHIT. YOU FUCKED UP.  
"Of course not!" I exclaimed, jerking away from his dangerously invasive behavior. I cringed at the weak, whiny tone possessing my normally confident speech. Was he using alchemy on me? Was that possible? Could he really make me sound so pathetic?  
Roy responded with a tight squeeze, lowering back down to my neck. Now I really couldn't get away. I was no match for his fiery attitude. Once ensnared, I had no hope for escape.  
Wait. Back up. 'Wanting to know how I feel about you...'? 'Feel' 'about' 'you'. Me. How he feels about...  
WHAT?!  
"Mmm? Really? Do you really not want me to tell you?"  
No way! There was no way! He didn't really mean-!  
Something wet smacked against my crawling skin.  
"H-Hey!"  
"Endure."  
I raised my head questionably, painfully aware of the imprint left behind by his lips. His soft, gentle lips.  
I wanted to feel them again.  
I didn't care why.  
I wanted him to keep doing it.  
Wanted him to turn me around.  
Drift forward.  
Show me something new.  
Tell me...

NO. NO. NO. NO.  
WHAT WAS I THINKING?  
"Endure?" I repeated hesitantly, focusing at my feet, realizing just how close he was.  
"My answer to your question," he said simply.  
Endure.


End file.
